


It Brings Me Freedom

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Title from "The Freedom Song" by Jason Marz., harry is the master of death, master of deathly hallows Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't like to think that he was in love with Crowley. No, it would be silly to say such a thing, he wasn't in love with the king of hell, but it was certainly something It could be lust or need, it could even be some kind of twisted desperation, but it most certainly wasn't love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Brings Me Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Freedom Song" by Jason Marz.

\---

Harry didn't like to think that he was in love with Crowley. No, it would be silly to say such a thing, he wasn't in love with the king of hell, but it was certainly something It could be lust or need, it could even be some kind of twisted desperation, but it most certainly wasn't love. 

Harry had often tried to put what he felt for the demon in to words, only to find that he couldn't describe the feeling because he didn't know what the feeling was, he had never felt like this before, let alone felt like that for another person. 

After a while he decided that it didn't matter what that feeling was because along with that feeling was happiness and a surprising feeling of freedom the he had never felt before. 

Freedom was not something Harry was familiar with, as a child he was deprived of both happieness and freedom. Even when he was eleven and had left the Dursleys for Hogwarts, where he may have found some happiness but he was also bound to rules and Dumbledores manipulations that would never allow him to be free even after the mans death. 

Whatever he was feeling now didn't matter, he had time to try and figure it out, with the hallows in his possession it wasn't likely death could cut his time with the king of hell short, and before that time came, if ever, at least he was happy. 

\---


End file.
